


Макияж

by PrettyPenny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: На самом деле Локи все же скучает по Грандмастеру.





	Макияж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068915) by [FiveStillAlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive). 

> переведено на ФБ-2019 за команду [Loki all inclusive](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643562)  
Бета Bianca Neve

Локи пристально смотрел на маленький флакон синего блеска для губ. Как он у него очутился?

Он медленно сел, охваченный воспоминаниями о Сакааре. О Грандмастере. Флакон лежал в кармане его старой асгардской куртки, уже давно преобразованном в отдельное измерение, и нашелся только сейчас. Должно быть, Грандмастер подсунул его просто в напоминание. Вот... кокетка!

От мыслей кровь прилила к щекам. Все-таки Локи нравилось быть фаворитом Грандмастера. После нескольких лет маскировки под Одина и попыток восстановить угробленный за предыдущие годы рассудок, было непередаваемо приятно просто... чувствовать восхищение могущественного существа. И такая капитуляция оказалась именно тем, что нужно, когда Локи верил, что Хэла уничтожила Тора и весь Асгард.

Он в точности вспомнил момент, когда синий блеск мог попасть к нему. Локи проиграл пари, и Грандмастер пожелал, чтобы он выглядел ему под стать. Тогда Локи был в совершенном восторге от Грандмастера. Всю неделю до этого он провел в его постели, наслаждаясь исключительно претенциозным и властным сексом. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько беззаботно. Так что он, не особо возражая, подчинился.

Локи был принцем, но еще никогда вокруг него так не вилась прислуга, не одевала и не наряжала. Он опустился на скамью, как было сказано, немного нервничая от перспективы быть облапанным множеством незнакомцев. Но слуги оказались безобидными, боялись лишний раз вздохнуть, Грандмастер находился рядом и следил за каждым движением. Локи был в полной безопасности.

Так что он расслабился и поддался. Его вымыли, сняли мерки для одежд, уложили волосы. Грандмастер наблюдал, иногда вставляя красивые комплименты или пожелания, каким он хочет видеть Локи.

Затем — макияж. Над ним трудилось полдюжины ловких рук, ему заплетали назад волосы, поднимали подбородок, мазали синим блеском губы, подгоняли одежды. Под собственническим взглядом Грандмастера Локи едва мог думать. Ему накрасили глаза, ключицы, руки и запястья. Они играли с его волосами до тех пор, пока Локи не убедился, что его дразнят. Примеряли и снимали драгоценные украшения, от прикосновений было сложно дышать. 

Он лишь раз бросил отчаянный взгляд на Грандмастера и в ответ получил улыбку, которая ясно давала понять, тот прекрасно знал о состоянии Локи.

— Кеба, я не уверен в этой прическе, давай попробуем что-нибудь еще.

К тому времени как взыскательный вкус Грандмастера был удовлетворен, Локи превратился в поплывшее от желания желе. Он сделал несколько глубоких вздохов в попытке успокоиться и широко шагнул к Грандмастеру, намереваясь оседлать его колени и трахнуть прямо на этом чертовом стуле.

— Нет-нет, красавчик. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все растрепалось. Тогда нам придется начать сначала!

Грандмастер не прикасался к нему всю ночь, пока они не вернулись в его покои. Своими неторопливыми действиями он довел Локи до невменяемого состояния и заставил умолять. Сначала распустил его волосы, затем принялся за одежду, снимая по одному предмету за раз. Макияж остался на Локи и позже был размазан по их коже. Он сказал, что хочет увидеть, как Локи будут делать ндианский массаж.

Локи мечтательно посмотрел на флакон. Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь найти Грандмастера? Просто... чтобы нанести визит. Локи любил брата, но Тор никогда не стал бы тратить время и усилия, чтобы его подразнить. Он макнул палец во флакон и провел по губам.

И тут зашел Тор.

На мгновенье Локи запаниковал. Убежать или принять вызов? Убежать или принять вызов, убежать...

Он обернулся к брату, дерзко улыбаясь. Слова застыли у Тора на губах, когда он узнал оттенок.

— Локи! — простонал он. — Сжалься, я и так стараюсь об этом забыть!

Локи ухмыльнулся.

— Поможешь мне с прической, братец?


End file.
